


Awaken

by beautyfulevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyfulevil/pseuds/beautyfulevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmares are over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for hogwarts365 @ LJ's prompt 99 "Make Me Forget". Any mistakes you see are my own. Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series is owned by JK Rowling and associates. This piece of writing is merely for practice and entertainment purposes only. I hope you all enjoyed it!

The next several nights were rough on Hermione, and even worse for Ginny. Horrific nightmares plagued Hermione every time she closed her eyes; the flashes of light from spells streaking across the battlefield, screams and cries of anguish from both friend and foe gnawed at her psyche. All Ginny could do was hold Hermione until she settled back down into the grips of sleep once more.

Nearly a week went by before Hermione slept through the night, due to the Dreamless Sleep she had taken before bed. Neither was comfortable with the idea of continually aided sleep; but the severe dark circles and tiredness Hermione experienced won out with little protest.

Late the next morning, Hermione awoke with a smile on her face. She felt better than she had in weeks. Ginny laid beside her deeply asleep. The sheet they shared covering the lower half of her body, exposing her breasts to the cool morning air of the cottage. Hermione leaned across the bed, and brushed the stray tendrils of hair from Ginny’s brow. So beautiful, Hermione thought, pressing feather light kisses on Ginny’s cheeks and jaw before brushing her lips against Ginny’s.

Ginny felt the stirring on the bed long before Hermione kissed her. At least it wasn’t another nightmare, Ginny mused as she opened one eye and looked up at Hermione. Moving into a sitting position; Ginny returned the sleepy smile Hermione wore.

In that moment, Ginny pulled Hermione on top of her; putting one hand into Hermione’s hair, kissing her deeply. Hermione pressed into Ginny, the delicious friction as they caressed and touched each other. Hermione reached down and brushed against Ginny’s already damp curls, finding her clit easily. Ginny gasped as Hermione bit her neck, leaving a mark. Ginny trailed her hands down to Hermione’s questing fingers and ground against them, trying to find more friction. She needed release. Badly.

The breathy pants and grabby hands coming from Ginny excited Hermione. Hermione flicked Ginny’s tight nipple with her tongue as Ginny stiffened under her hands; the incoherent murmurs as Ginny came down from the orgasmic high of lovemaking.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Hermione. “Now it’s your turn, lover.”


End file.
